Familiar by Henry and June
Henry J Balvin, man Liam Payne My G 1: Henry It's simple, you dip low Your hips roll, you do the Calypso An intro is all that I need, oh, yeah Y empiezo primero Tú sabes lo que me refiero De cero, sabes que estoy pa' ti (ti, ti) Henry Ooh, ooh, I just wanted to get your name (Ah) But if it's cool, I wanna get inside your brain Henry Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? (Yeah) I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya (Hey) What's on your mind for later tonight? (Ah) Let me be the one to fill it up Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya (Hey) What's on your mind for later tonight? (Woo) Let me be the one to fill it up Can we get 2: June Your waistline, the bassline (Bass) In real life, don't wanna no FaceTime 'Cause great minds, they think just the same (Hey, yeah) You're shaped like vibrato A model or some kind of bottle Well, pour up 'cause I want a taste, a taste (O h) June Ooh, ooh, I just wanted to get your name Sólo quería tu nombre, bebé But if it's cool, I wanna get inside your brain Henry and June Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? (Familiar) I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya (Familiar) What's on your mind for later tonight? Let me be the one to fill it up Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya (Feelin' ya) What's on your mind for later tonight? (Ooh) Let me be the one to fill it up Can we get J Henry and June Ah-ah-ah-ah Solamente tú y yo Ah-ah-ah-ah Solamente tú y yo Ah-ah-ah-ah Let me be the one to fill it up Can we get 3: Both Quisiera que tú y yo nos familiaricemos Un poco de química y el party prendemos Olvida las criticas, así nos entendemos ¿Qué tú crees si en tu mente nos metemos? Señorita, qué necesita Sería mucho mejor si participa Así de lejos no, mejor cerquita Yo voy a hacerte todo lo que me permita Y sabes que lo que te pones te queda bien (queda bien) Me caes mucho mejor que un billete de cien Both Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin', I'm feelin' ya What's on your mind for later tonight? Let me be the one to fill it up Can we get famili-famili-famili-familiar? I'm feelin' I'm feelin' I'm feelin' I'm feelin' ya What's on your mind for later tonight? Let me be the one to fill it up Can we get Both Ah-ah-ah-ah Can we get famili-familiar? Ah-ah-ah-ah I just wanna get to know ya Ah-ah-ah-ah Can we get famili-familiar? Let me be the one to fill it up Can we get Ah-ah-ah-ah I just wanna get to know you Ah-ah-ah-ah I just wanna get to know ya Ah-ah-ah-ah Can we get famili-familiar? Let me be the one to fill it up Can we get